Magic Camp (film)
| screenplay = | story = Steve Martin | based on = | starring = | music = Rolfe Kent | cinematography = Theo van de Sande | editing = | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (Disney+) | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $24 million | gross = }} Magic Camp is an upcoming American comedy family film produced by Team Todd and Gunn Films and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is directed by Mark Waters and written by Dan Gregor and Doug Mand, from a story by Steve Martin. The film stars Adam DeVine, Jeffrey Tambor, Gillian Jacobs, Nathaniel McIntyre, Josie Totah and Cole Sand. Synopsis Andy, at the urging of his former mentor and Magic Camp owner Roy Preston, returns to the camp of his youth hoping to reignite his career. Instead, he finds inspiration in his ragtag bunch of rookie magicians. Cast * Adam DeVine as Andy Tuckerman, a counselor to the magic camp of his youth hoping to reignite his career. * Jeffrey Tambor as Roy Preston, the mentor and owner of the magic camp. * Gillian Jacobs as Christina Darkwood, Andy’s former partner * Nathaniel Logan McIntyre as Theo, a 12-year-old boy who attends the Magic Camp as he copes with his father's death. * Cole Sand as Nathan, the best friend of Theo * Josie Totah as Judd * Aldis Hodge as Devin * Rochelle Aytes as Zoe * Desmond Chiam as Xerxes * Isabella Cramp as Ruth * Izabella Alvarez as Vera * Hayden Crawford as Vic * Bianca Grava as Janelle * Lonnie Chavis as Cameron Production On November 2, 2016, it was announced that Walt Disney Pictures had cast Adam DeVine and Jeffrey Tambor to star in the family comedy film Magic Camp, which would be directed by Mark Waters from a latest script by Dan Gregor and Doug Mand, and a previous draft by Steve Martin. DeVine would play a counselor to the magic camp of his youth hoping to reignite his career, while Tambor will play Roy Preston, the mentor and owner of the magic camp. Suzanne Todd would produce the film. On November 9, 2016, Gillian Jacobs was cast in the film as Devine's character's former partner. Josie Totah was cast as Judd. On November 21, Disney added Cole Sand to play Nathan, the best friend of Theo, a 12-year-old boy who attends the Magic Camp as he copes with his father's death. Principal photography on the film began in January 2017 in and around Los Angeles. Release In September 2017, Disney removed the film's intended release date of April 6, 2018. It was postponed to August 3, 2018, but it was later taken off the release schedule with Christopher Robin taking its old slot. In February 2018, it was revealed that the film will be released on Disney's then-unnamed upcoming streaming service instead. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:English-language films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films directed by Mark Waters Category:Disney+ original films Category:Films about magic and magicians